A. Field of the Invention
This device is a putter alignment apparatus or a modified golf putter to aid a golfer in perfecting the art of putting. Golf putters are used frequently for very short distances usually as the golfer is trying to place the ball in the hole. The putter has a flat surface for the face of the club and a shaft by which the golfer controls the movement of the club. In order to be a successful golfer it is important to perfect the art of putting. One of the challenges for putting in general is to insure that the ball strikes the flat surface of the golf club in the correct spot to maximize the accuracy of the shot.
With putting in general it is important to strike the ball so that the ball rolls along the green as opposed to being pushed for a distance on the green. If the ball is rolled, it is much easier to control the direction and speed of the ball therefore making the shot more predictable.
The art of putting, unlike other golf shots, requires a great deal of finesse or touch in order for the person to be successful.
B. Prior Art
There are other prior art references to putters in general and golf clubs.
A representative example of the prior art can be found at Belding, U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,596, which is a golf club alignment attachment. Other examples that can be found in the prior art include Lee U.S. Pat. No. 9,302,169 which is a golf putter practice device. In the Lee reference a separate attachment is placed on a golf club surface to train the golfer to strike the ball in the most advantageous place. Another reference can be found at Williams U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,270 which is straight hitting aide for golfers. This does not necessarily relate to putting but it relates to the alignment of golf shots in general.